The Argument
by Lettie.Piper
Summary: Feliciano Vargas has just found out that Lovino had insulted Ludwig, his best friend, again. Only this time Ludwig was put into a state of depression. Feliciano was infuriated that Lovino had gone and hurt him like this. He had had enough. It was time to confront his brother about this, once and for all.


Feliciano stormed into the room slamming the door behind him. He glared at Lovino and spluttered.

"Lovino you need to stop being mean to my friends. Just because you don't have many!" Lovino's fuse had burned out. He had had it with Feli always being so much happier than he could ever hope to be, but now he really was going to make a shitstorm rain down on him.

"You..." He hung his head and he shuddered, embarrassed at not being able to shout back at his brother. "You take that back..."He whispered. Feliciano felt awful for what he had said, but he couldn't lie.

"I... I'm sorry but..." He sheepishly mumbled. He paused… 'No' he thought. Enough was enough.

"No… NO." His voice started to quaver as he was beginning to cry. "I'M NOT SORRY." He cried. "You're always being mean to ALL of my friends. Especially Ludwig. That's why we rarely ever get any visitors apart from him, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis and Kiku." He paused. He was so sick of never being able to bring anyone home to hang out. He wanted to be able to bring someone new and not have to worry about whether Lovino was home. He just wanted to know why. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS BEING HORRIBLE TO EVERYONE." He stopped, tears streaming out of his eyes. "Why Lovino?... WHY?!"

"… You…" Feliciano looked up and noticed Lovino hadn't lifted up his head at all. "You've always been better at making friends…" What did he mean? Feliciano thought back to when they were children, he was always the first one to ask the other children if they wanted to play with him and his brother. They normally declined due to Lovino's, well known rough nature when playing. He would always boast when he won… and was very aggressive when he lost, normally tackling anyone or screaming in their face. "I'm the older brother... Yet... Yet I'm the useless one" Is this what he really thought? Feliciano didn't know what to say, he always thought he was the useless one, for all he did was cower away in fear at most things and he was never very good at following orders. "Lovino... I-"

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE." Lovino's sudden outburst, made Feliciano recoil. He had never been this angry before... "YOU..." Lovino's voice broke as he started sobbing. "You'll never understand." He was right. Feliciano never understood the reasons behind Lovino's actions, although countless times he thought it was because of the lack of attention he received from other kids when they were children.

"Lovino..." Feliciano couldn't think of anything to say but his brother's name.

"You're better at cleaning... You're cuter and nicer than me... People..." He stopped sobbing and whispered solemnly. "People like you more." Feliciano knew the answer to this one.

"Well..." Feliciano mumbled. Lovino looked up his eyes red and his face wet with his tears. "Maybe if you weren't such an aspro limone... People would want to talk to you more? A-and maybe if you were nicer to others too!..." Feliciano stuttered.

"..." Lovino put his head down once again. He didn't say anything. The silence was terrifying for Feliciano. Lovino finally lifted his head up again, but stared Feliciano right in the eyes with a death glare. He began walking up to Feliciano, towering over him as he spluttered. "You think THAT will change how people think of me?!" He started raising his voice. "You think people won't remember how much of a useless piece of CRAP I AM?!" Feliciano, on the floor, felt like bursting into tears, but he knew he couldn't, he had to keep up his end of the argument... for Lovino's sake.

"Ah-... Well... Ludwig likes you!" He stuttered hopefully.

"Don't lie Feli." Lovino couldn't stop crying. It was like, for once, he was finally allowed to tell Feliciano how he felt. Neither couldn't keep in how they felt any longer.

"He's never said that he… that he didn't like you…" Although this was true, Feliciano had a feeling that if Ludwig did tell Lovino how he felt, he definitely wouldn't be able to say many nice things.

"How can he like me? I'm such a bastard to him." Lovino knew that the things he said to people were wrong, but he felt he had to say even worse things to 'the potato eater'. It was mostly because he was terrified of him. He was terrified of how he used to be when he was mad, threatening the Vargas brothers, due to the insanity the war had caused him. It was also because Lovino wanted to be able to protect his younger brother, but with Ludwig at Feliciano's side… Lovino was basically worthless to him; worthless to everyone.

"You're just being a protective brother, that's all! But you need to try and not say such mean things to him or accuse him straightaway without considering possible culprits…" Lovino knew he was right… But at the same time, Lovino could never forgive Ludwig. Not when he had the same face of a child who broke Feliciano's heart when they were children. "I'm sure if you explained why you are like this to Lud, he will understand and then there will be no more sadness! Sí?"

"Sí…"Lovino mumbled. Feliciano was pleased that his brother would at least try to talk to his 'best friend'.

"I… I'm so sorry about the things I said… I was just angry…" Feliciano apologized.

"I'm sorry for being a bastard…" Lovino said solemnly. They both smiled at each other hopefully. Feliciano outstretched his arms.

"Hug time?" he beamed. Of course, Lovino knew this was coming.

"No-"Before he could react, his brother had wrapped his arms tightly around Lovino's body. "Feli-…." Feliciano squeezed even harder. "Please get off of me" Lovino squeaked.

"No!" Feliciano kept on hugging Lovino not letting go. It was going to be awhile before this Italian was letting go.


End file.
